The presently popular game of Bingo is played with cards having the letters B I N G O at the top and rows of numerals thereunder and in alignment with the respective letters. Players using a multiple set of cards experience difficulty in aligning same to scan the card quickly, and mark the numbers called timely. This display of cards requires space, limiting the facilities available for players, as well as making it difficult to properly check all numbers called. It is the object of this invention to provide a holder for a number of such cards, arranged to provide easy survey of numbers under each letter, as called.